


Memory Lane

by jynx



Series: The Russian Pianist [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember?” Kili asked, his English halting. “Mama?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> SpringFRE Prompt: Trip down memory lane

They lay tangled in sheets—mismatched red unfitted with blue fitted, pillowcases an eruption of purple and blue and green and black, and blankets that made no sense—and traced reverent fingers over each other’s skin. This was new skin, and new territory, a whole new landscape to learn.

Fili leaned in, brushing a kiss over Kili’s shoulder, down his arm to inside the crook of his arm, down to those wonderful fingers. Kili smiled, letting him worship at his own pace. Kili’s eyes slipped closed as Fili nibbled along the tender pads of his fingers, sucking on his thumb, running his teeth teasingly over the knuckles.

“Do you remember?” Kili asked, his English halting. “Mama? Uncle. The, the…” A string of Russian that Fili did not understand and it stung him, a needle sliding between his ribs and straight into his heart. They would need to learn more than just their bodies again; they would also need to learn each other’s minds.

“There’s a lot to remember about Ma,” Fili said. He kissed and licked at the delicate skin along Kili’s wrist.

“Chickens,” Kili said, finally. “Mama and the chickens."

Fili froze for a moment, mind sputtering, and then laughed. “Ma hated those stupid things,” he said. “She chased them all the time."

“They were tasty at death,” Kili said with a wolfish grin. “Made good arrows."

Fili leaned down and kissed the tip of Kili’s nose, his sharp cheekbone, the healthy jut of cheek, his eyebrows, his eyelids, and finally his mouth. Kili moaned softly, arching up, wanting so badly even if the body could no longer deliver. Three times in such short succession was apparently the limit Kili’s body could handle.

Fili was interested in seeing if he could wring at least a fourth out of him at some point.

“Do you remember the violets?” Fili asked, nuzzling and nipping at his jawline. He was too clean shaved, no stubble, and it was odd. Good, but odd.

Kili snorted, his own hands going to trace a pattern along Fili’s spine. “Which? The ones you fucked me in?"

Fili looked up, smirking. “You looked very regal amongst all that purple."

More Russian, this time with such affection that Fili wished he knew what Kili was saying.

“You’re…” Kili paused and then reached down, grabbing Fili’s ass with both hands and arched up against him. “Hmm, yes. You are."

Fili smiled, hips rocking teasingly against Kili’s. “I am."

Kili wiggled out from under him and pushed Fili down onto the bed. “Stay,” he ordered. “I remember this. You liking this."

And then Fili felt tongue and grabbed the closest pillow to shout into. Fuck. Now that was a good thing to end up remembering. And thank—fuck!—thank the gods that this body liked it as much as he had before. Nnnggghhhhh…


End file.
